


Getting to Know You

by riverpink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpink/pseuds/riverpink
Summary: Dib, aware of his growing feelings for a certain alien, has promised himself to keep it a secret. His former commitment to protecting the earth and the human population is compromised with the escape of his feelings. Inhibitions are lost and alliances are forged in the wake of an experience neither will forget.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I technically should be studying for exams this week, but I've felt like writing hella instead. So, here is yet another work. I'm working on Seven Years and Learning the Hard Way still too, so no worries if you're looking for those. Thanks to all the support I've been given! I haven't been writing here for even a year, but the comments and desire for more have been so encouraging. Hope y'all are having a great day and thanks again for the never-ending praise <3

Dib sat at his desk, his head pounding with the eternity of blue light. He had been trying, desperately, to finish another stupid essay. 

It was pointless. It wasn’t teaching him anything, wasn’t important for his career. Despite that, he still had to finish it somehow. 

He clicked open another tab, typing in another research site to hopefully find a source good enough to bullshit his work with. There wasn’t much, save for a few outdated articles and unrelated topics. He yawned, before glancing at the clock to his left. 

1:54. Shit. He didn’t have much time left. 

Dib turned away from the screen, discouraged by his progress and lack of focus. He took a deep breath and looked for a distraction. 

Maybe a break would help. 

He stretched, pushing his arms above his head and cracking his back in the process. His eyes wandered to some old diagrams he had of Zim. 

He smiled at their crude, childish nature. It had been a different time, before their pseudo-alliance. 

He never had figured out Zim’s reproductive structure. He had discovered his organs, his senses, his dangerous subdermal implants, but never that. 

It seemed Zim was good at keeping some secrets, but it didn’t stop Dib from speculating. 

Did he have a shaft? A hole? Nothing at all?

Dib liked the second option, and had for a while, despite how much he hated himself for it. Fantasies with the small alien had been recurrent, and more frequent in recent years. 

Dib liked the idea of screwing him over the edge of his desk, gripping his shoulder and making him take every last inch. 

His breath hitched. What a pretty picture. He wondered what the alien looked like fully nude, his perfect green skin marred by Dib’s lust. 

His length stirred in his boxers, shame filling Dib’s mind. Friend or not, Zim was still the enemy. 

Wasn’t he? 

Dib, doubting the statement, returned to thinking about him. 

The thought of Zim’s cries filled his fantasy, begging for Dib’s length. 

It couldn’t hurt, right?

Dib reached down to palm himself, allowing himself to enjoy the fantasy for a moment. 

Dib suddenly heard a horrid scratching noise. He jerked his hand away quickly, hoping he hadn’t been seen by some freak. 

One of Zim’s PAK legs appeared on the edge of the windowsill. Dib rolled his eyes. He could literally have NOT picked a worse time! There was still so much to do, not to mention, he was thinking about Zim...differently. 

Of course, Dib opened the window. It was easier than dealing with either a broken window or a pouty Zim. 

The alien appeared triumphantly, as if he had just conquered a star system. “It is I!” he exclaims, as usual. 

Dib turns to him, shushing his echoing voice as to not wake anyone in the house. 

Zim scowls, but doesn’t reply. 

“What the hell are you doing here? It’s two in the morning!” Dib demands to know, unhappy with being interrupted in multiple ways. 

“Zim was bored,” the alien replies cheerfully, grinning as if nothing was amiss. 

Dib rolled his eyes again. 

“Did you need something?” 

Zim sits down on the edge of the bed, a foot or so from Dib. The human swallows, feeling different with his close proximity. 

“What is that?” Zim questions, gesturing to the computer screen, still clad with half written paragraphs. Dib blushes, having forgotten about the assignment. 

“Oh, that’s...nothing. It’s not important. I kept getting distracted is all.”

“Distracted?” Zim asks. 

Dib blushes harder, recalling his earlier thoughts. He looks at Zim, swallowing hard and scooting a few inches closer. 

“Well, yeah. Just happens sometimes.” 

Zim doesn’t give any indication to move farther away. He looks back at Dib with speculation. 

“Why were you distracted?”

It’s unusual for Zim to ask. Usually, he wouldn’t care. 

Dib is speechless for a moment. 

“Um...well...because...because..” Dib curses himself, feeling his length stir once more. 

Zim suddenly seemed much closer, as out of the ordinary it was for the alien. His eyes were bare, their ruby hue left seen, unobscured by the contacts Dib hated so much.

They gleamed in the dim light, and Dib felt as if Zim were looking into his very being, which wouldn’t surprise him with the technology he had access to.

Zim waited expectantly, not one to be ignored.

“B…because…” Dib stuttered. His heart quickened, his pulse racing through his veins with the forbidden answer he so badly wanted to give.

His feelings for Zim, a betrayal to his own kind and to the safety of the planet he had pledged to protect, bloomed once more in his chest. He couldn’t help but smile with the thought, especially with the one he desired so close and so eager to know.

It was supposed to be a secret, Dib thought to himself. He had promised never to make it known, especially to Zim. It could ruin the semi-alliance they had forged together, leading to the destruction of it and possible everyone Dib knew and loved.

But, still.

Zim was here. Zim wanted to know.

“Because…of you.” 

An enormous weight lifted off of Dib’s shoulders, immediately replaced with dread and fear of the alien’s reaction.

Zim’s face blushes blue, as much as he didn’t want it to. 

“B...because of Zim?” he repeats, wanting to be sure he heard the human correctly. 

Dib moves the remaining distance, pressing his thigh against Zim’s. With a mind of its own, his hand grabs it. 

Zim jumps, but doesn’t pull away. Dib’s touch is far from violent, though it’s squeezing him in a way that forces heat into his core. 

“I…I don’t understand,” Zim said quietly, his speech and tone wildly out of character. He had looked down at the sheets since Dib had finally revealed it, finding a rather interesting spot to poke over and over.

Zim wasn’t used to these customs. He wasn’t entirely sure what the human had just told him, but his instincts told him it was something deeply personal.

He felt his spooch pulse with newfound heat and desire. Dib was so close to him. His skin, on his. His breath, mixed with his own. 

Dib didn’t know it, but Zim could hear his pulse beat against the inside of his chest. His breath quickened, washing over Zim with the raw, pheromonal scent that was human. 

“You,” was the only response Dib could offer, his emotions overwhelming any remaining rational thought. He didn’t have to say anything else. Sliding his hand up under Zim’s shirt was enough.

The smaller gasped, feeling Dib’s rough, warm hand make its way up to his chest. It was so textured, so different from his own deadly hands.

Dib halfway expected him to pull away, surprised when he leaned into the touch. 

Zim’s breath was shaky now, his desire and slight wariness making itself apparent.

Dib spread his hand over Zim’s skin, reveling in how soft and perfect it was. Despite the Irken reputation, Zim was truly beautiful, somehow unmarred by the countless wars he had endured before.

He looked at Zim once more, taking his eyes off of the small sliver of skin presenting itself. The tension built quickly, thick in the atmosphere around them.

He did what his instincts told him to, and leaned in slowly, as to not startle Zim. 

“You have something in mind, don’t you? ,' Dib whispered against the side of Zim’s face, sending delicious shivers through him ... down there.

“Zim admits nothing,” he exhales, his tone full of confidence, but his voice quiet and heady. 

He smiles wickedly at Zim. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re like this.” He cups the smaller‘s face gently, his touch hot, liquefying. Dib’s touch was so strong, giving him both too much and not enough. 

Dib tips Zim’s chin back, his mouth on his, tasting the sizzling heat throughout his body. He knew they should stop, but with Zim’s taste, he couldn’t help himself. 

He softly kisses Zim’s throat, and dark lust unfolds throughout his body. Zim, desperate for more, gasps and moans into the kiss, as unfamiliar as the custom is to him. It was so primal, so absolutely raw. 

His mouth is on Zim’s, pushing farther and exploring, while his length warms with the action. 

'Do you want me? ,' Dib growls. 

“Y...yes,” Zim stutters, his voice barely audible. 

Dib’s lips part. 'I want to hear you .' He caresses Zim’s cheek, before grabbing it roughly and making him tremble.

He reaches down, and Zim’s spooch pounds with anticipation. Dib’s mouth is on his, tasting him for the first time. It stings the inside of Zim’s mouth, but the new emotions tune it out. 

He knows he should stop. Zim was Irken. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this. 

But no one would know, right? Just a forever shared secret between the two. 

Dib’s mouth is still on Zim’s, addicted to the absolutely new sensation of his lips and tongue. Zim grabs a thick handful of Dib’s hair and yanks, pulling his head closer but never close enough. 

He can’t help but reach to grab Zim’s other thigh, pulling it closer and tugging the smaller into his lap.

Zim doesn’t object, lost in the sensation of Dib’s lips and tongue. He can feel the human's length through his cargo shorts, hot and straining against him.

Dib wraps his arms around Zim, tugging his body into his own. His body is small, fitting perfectly against Dib. Zim's weight topples the pair onto the bed, the human excited with the pressure on his length.

Zim presses his mouth willingly to Dib's, craving the sting and desire that was his taste.

Dib grabs the hem of Zim's uniform top with both hands, tugging it higher up and gripping his waist with lust. 

Zim, lost in the sensation of touch and want, allows Dib to remove the garment. It was, after all, useless now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on finishing this work soon, including what I'm sure will be the highly anticipated "all-the-way" for these two. Thanks for sticking with me, especially those who have read several of my works!
> 
> Once again, please feel free to leave comments, kudos, constructive criticism, and even prompts for future works. I love to write and will do gifts/prompts absolutely free of charge. I'm also up for co-creating works :) I have an anonymous prompt challenge form open right now too.


End file.
